romanumfandomcom-20200213-history
Caubels
The Caubel (Bufae: x''; Latin: ''x) The Caubels are a carbon-based humanoid species native to Belizur in the Caecar System . They are ruling a small 40 lightyear realm called the Caubel Republic. The Caubel have been united since 2001 AD and reached the Space Age shortly thereafter. The Republic is actually bassed off the level of humility a politician has. The Republic spans 75 habitable planets. The surface of the Caubel homeworld is 90% water, similiar to the composition of now terraformed Venus. Belizur itself was relatively calm in terms of predetory cycles. As they reached the space age, the Caubel Republic is focused on brining wealth to the Caubel homeworld of Belizur, starting with the asteroid mining in the Caecar System. Biology Appearance Caubels are on average, a bit shorter than humans. They are in fact amphibian humanoids. Males of the species have a tropical water-like pigment, while females have an orange-like pigment. Their heads are harder than the rest of their bodies, with a more scale-like appearance. The females are evidently shorter and have four protrusions on top of their chests, as opposed to the human female’s two. Caubel pigment becomes lighter the closer their ancestors were to the equator. Females have a more gold-purple pigment meant to attract males. Caubel males also have shoulder roofs that extend to the top of the head. These are for a more sleek structure when underwater and also double as shelter when in danger, as children and female Caubels are able to hide behind it. Their waists are quite small, and their first pair of arms only have 4 fingers, with 2 long, soft backwards fingers, which are more so, thin fins. Their second set of arms have 4 fingers with 2 opposable thumbs. In addition to this, females lack pointy protrusions at the hips. Both sexes feet resemble a chicken's feet, with three toes. They have raptor like, but webbed feet with three toes. Caubels are not as genetically diverse as Humans, but skin color of Caubels still varies from midnight blue to light blue. Physiology Nervous system The Caubel nervous system is extremely similiar to the Human nervous system. The Caubels have a brain, eyes, and an internal ear-like structure. This ear-like structure also serves as a nose for the Caubels. Like humans, the brain is the control center of the body, being the organ of thought, emotion, memory, and senses. The Caubel brain is connected to the Caubel spinal cord, which branches off into the limbs. Musculoskeletal system This system consists of the Caubel skeleton and attached muscles. It gives the body basic structure and the ability for movement. In addition to their structural role, the larger bones in the body contain bone marrow, the site of production of blood cells. Caubels are often shorter than humans with males standing at 165 cm (5'5") and females standing at 140.25 cm (4'7"). Due to the slightly higher gravity of Belizae, Caubels are also lighter, with an average Caubel weight of 53 kilograms (116.75 lbs). Females weigh on average 38.7 kilograms (85.5 lbs), while males weigh on average 67 kilograms (148 lbs). Fat and muscle in males is stored mostly in the limbs and thighs, while in females fat and muscle is stored mostly in thighs and breasts. The Caubels as a species have more than four limbs, although, combined they only have 10 fingers and two fin-like fingers. Caubel muscles are jet black in color due to the amount of oxygen in Caubel blood. Caubel bones are similiar to human bones, porous and house the production of Caubel blood cells. Circulatory system This comprises the heart and blood vessels (arteries, veins, and capillaries). The Xanians possess two hearts, both of which propel the circulation of the blood, which serves as a "transportation system" to transfer oxygen, fuel, nutrients, waste products, immune cells, and signalling molecules (i.e., hormones) from one part of the body to another. The blood consists of fluid that carries cells in the circulation, including some that move from tissue to blood vessels and back, as well as the spleen and bone marrow. Xanian blood is jet black in color, with the oxygen-binding protein in their blood known as hemombranin, being responsible for this unique property. The blood possessing an oily, grainy texture to it from the bits of metallic noirium substance in it, and is very toxic and acidic to most native and non-native species of Zhakar, to whom it causes painful burns and scarring. Hemombranin can carry considerably more oxygen than hemoglobin, lending the Xanians their great stamina and endurance. A notable feature of this protein is the effect it has on Xanian muscles. With a higher level of oxygen provided to their muscles, the Xanian muscular system is on average one to two times stronger than the human muscular system. Their muscles are also considerably denser as well, meaning that certain blows do not harm Xanians as much as they would humans. Additionally, Xanians can run faster and longer than humans as well, and possess a higher level of flexibility and agility. However, this comes with several complications. Xanxians experience a bell curve of this, as they reach peak strength and slowly decline. To deal with the cooler winters on the Xanian homeworld of Zhakar, Xanian blood doubles as an anti-freeze, keeping the blood and other bodily fluids from freezing during the most frigid periods of the winter months, and helping the Xanians to survive in a range of cold and sweltering environments. The internal body temperature of the Xanians is about 86ºF (30ºC), heavily regulated by the higher amount of oxygen in their bodies and the anti-freeze they naturally produce. Respiratory system The Xanian respiratory system does not differ much from human. There is a nose, tubes, cavities, and lungs. The Xanian larynx is unable to achieve a diverse set of sounds, and is relatively deep. Xanians are noted for the higher levels of oxygen their body can carry, which allows them to achieve a greater level of stamina without succumbing to fatigue immediately. The Xanians possess a unique trait which prevents choking in their species. When an object is lodged within the larynx, an extremely corrosive form of stomach acid is released into the larynx, quickly dissolving the lodged object without harming the tissue around it. Digestive system The entire digestive system’s lining is twice as thick as humans. They have no large intestines, though their small intestines are instead connected to their bladders, which obliterate solid waste and refine them into liquids. Nadir Xanians can vomit on demand, often using such an ability to vomit highly caustic stomach fluids onto large predators to maim or kill. The waste product produced by Xanians is refined into a silver liquid, not unlike mercury in appearance and movement. So powerful are the chemicals used to refine the waste into liquid matter, that the liquid waste itself is deemed extremely toxic and dangerous to any non-Xanian life it comes into contain with, causing burns and scarring if not treated immediately. It is surmised that this helped to prevent predators from using Xanian waste products to track the individuals on their homeworld, and was more likely to scare away potential threats than to attract them. However, due to the vast complexity of the Xanian physology, they must intake at least twice, and at most, three times as much humans consume, an extreme disadvantage when compared to other space age species. Reproductive system Immune system Nadirs lips which are coated in an oily black lipstick-like substance called notomin, which leaves black residue on any objects their lips have touched, much akin to lipstick itself. While still having this, apex lips do not begin to produce a thicker version of this lipstick-like substance with the onset of puberty, and instead appear dark brown rather than black in color. The purpose of this is to attach the Xanian equivalent of white blood cells to pathogens entering the body. There is a less effective variant pasted onto the nasal cavity. The effect is strong enough for Xanians to track the residue miles away. All Xanians possess an organ known as a tuera, which produces millions of undifferentiated stem cells which can heal damaged organs, tissue, and even body parts. However, the tuera cannot heal itself, and damage to the organ can result in a Xanian losing the ability to regenerate organs and body parts. And particularly deep wounds tend to leave scars that can only be removed with plastic surgery. Aggressive viruses are still dangerous and even lethal to the Xanians, and though the immune system they possess is strong enough to lessen the lasting impact of the virus, proper medical treatment is still required from a hospital. Xanians have a much less powerful equivilent of white blood cells, taking upwards to three weeks to fight off a cold, but in return can heal better in the long term, with a short list of illnesses that can actually kill Xanians. Endocrine system As children, Xanians mature very quickly mentally, and can grasp information a human of the equivalent age would not. Likewise, Xanians thus deem their children to be adults in all but name long before they reach physical maturity. This system is composed of equivilent organs of the human kind, except producing different hormones. Integumentary system The Xanians can produce a liquid substance from glands located within their palms and the soles of their feet, which serve to increase the van der Waals forces between their body and surface of an object, allowing them to scale objects in spite of their mass and center of gravity. This is also useful in helping the Xanians maintain a vice grip on any object they can hold. History Society and culture Morals Taboos Religion Caste system Family and marriage There is no concept of marriage in the Xanian species as a result of the complete domination of reproduction by the male gender. Whereas an emotional and physical bond play a major role in the human species given the need for male and female humans to work together in creating and raising a child, no such need exists in the Xanian species, effectively removing the need for marriage as a tool of procreation. As a species, sexual activity is considered a frequent part of one's life, a simple action of desire on one's part with another member of his or her family. Cuisine Sexuality Category:Caubels Category:Sapient species